


The DX

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cars, Dancing, Drinking, Drive-In Movie, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Gas Station, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Shirtless, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feelings that lie just under the surface are quite dangerous. Sodapop and Steve should know.





	1. Part 1

 

Sodapop Curtis

Steve Randle

...

Soda leaned over the counter, flirting easily with the girl checking out. Steve flipped through the bills, watching his friend out the corner of his eye and shaking his head. Did he even do any work around here? He watched as he gave her an easy grin. They exchanged sweet talk, and the girl even went as far as to place a hand on Soda’s bare, muscular arm. Steve handed her the change, slightly grossed out. She barely even acknowledged him. The blonde girl giggled, waving at Soda as she flounced out the door to her car. Steve clicked his tongue and hit Soda in the back of the head lightly. 

“Aye, what’s that for?” Soda complained, tilting his head to peer at Steve from the corner of his eye. Steve tried to push down the knot in his stomach that formed whenever he saw Soda flirting with some random girl.

“Sometimes I think you are better at flirting than gassing cars,” Steve said absentmindedly, pushing the register door closed with a click. The side of Soda’s mouth curved up and he shrugged. “That girl’s tank was only half empty and her windshield was spotless.”

“What can I say? I keep the girls coming,” He replied, with his goofy, loveable grin. Steve raised his dark eyebrows, pretending to be unconvinced but at the same time charmed by the dancing light in Soda’s chocolate eyes. His ungreased dark hair was falling into said eyes.

“So I do all the work… and you get all the girls?” Steve confirmed, pretending to be unaffected by the smile.

“Yeah, sorry buddy,” Soda laughed and patted Steve on the shoulder. He brushed past Steve as he exited the worker’s area and went outside to greet some girls who had just pulled up. 

Steve went outside as well, through the back door to the lot where cars that had been brought in for more work were left. He decided to tackle a certain red mustang that had some nasty damage. He couldn’t imagine what the owner could’ve done to damage the car to this extent. The mid-July sun was blazing down as fierce as ever and Steve shook off his sleeveless jean jacket and peeled off the gray tank top below. He was left in his work jeans, which were torn up and oil stained. He turned on the radio on the shelf and smiled as his favorite song, Good Vibrations crackled out. Not that he’d every admit to anyone that he liked the Beach Boys. In fact, Dally would probably knife him. He grabbed his tools and got to work on the car. 

...  
  


Soda waved goodbye to the girls, heaving a sigh of relief as they finally pulled out of the DX parking lot. The store was empty now, in the time of day when there where customers were scarce. He went back inside the store, hoping to find Steve’s tall and muscular figure relaxing behind the counter. There was nobody to be found. Faintly, Soda could hear a voice. Following the sound, he realized that it was actually a song. He opened the door, and when he saw what was going on he almost burst out laughing. Ain’t No Mountain High Enough was blasting from the small radio in the corner of the lot, and his best friend was singing along as he worked on the car, dancing a little too. He enjoyed the perfect baritone of Steve’s voice as it washed over him. Soda noticed the sheen of sweat on Steve’s ripped upper body, eyes lingering on his six pack and rippling arms adorned with tattoos. As the song finished, Steve pushed his black hair out of his face, suddenly spotting Soda in the doorway. Soda swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to think about how sexy Steve looked in just his low hanging jeans. He gave Steve a slow clap, walking up to him. Steve blushed profusely, wiping oil off his hands with a rag stuck in the waistband of his jeans.

“That was fantastic,” Soda commented. Steve took a swig of his beer, adam’s apple bobbing. Soda mentally scolded himself for watching.

“Fuck off,” Steve laughed, opening the hood of the shiny car. His mind instantly deduced the problem with the car and he set to work with his wrench, fixing wires and other loose ends.

“C’mon, it was!” Soda protested, leaning against the car as Steve worked. He watched his buddy work on the car, dark blue eyes narrowed in concentration. A single dark strand of hair had fallen back onto his forehead and Soda had the sudden urge to sweep it out of the way. He suddenly gasped as “You Really Got Me” came over the radio. He jogged over, cranking the volume on the little boombox as loud as it could go. Steve shook his head, familiar with Soda’s antics. 

_ “Girl, you really got me goin’ _ ,” The song began and Soda began singing and dancing. Steve had to look up.  _ “You got me so I don’t know what I’m doin’ now.”  _

Soda sang along with a huge smile on his face and Steve couldn’t help but crack a smile as his best friend danced by himself. He wasn’t a bad dancer, or singer for that matter. He looked blissful, and incredibly attractive. Steve bit his lip, wondering if Soda was doing this to him on purpose. Nobody was this sexy on accident, right? He found his eyes trailing for too long. He tore his eyes away, cheeks flushing.

_ “Yeah, you really got me now,”  _ Soda danced over to Steve, grabbing his wrist.  _ “You got me so I can’t sleep at night.” _

“Oh noooooo, no no no no,” Steve clung onto his car for dear life.

“Please?” Soda begged, still holding Steve’s hand. He couldn’t resist Soda’s puppy dog eyes. He gave a reluctant sigh and Soda’s eyes lit up.

_ “Yeah, you really got me now. You got me so I don’t know what I’m doing.” _

Steve relaxed, letting out a chuckle despite himself. It was his and Soda’s little secret that he actually liked to dance. Car forgotten, he spun Soda across the lot. They were both good dancers, but when Soda danced he became the music. The moved fluidly together, darting in and out of the cars strewn throughout the lot. They finished out the song, breathless yet happy.

“I love dancing with you,” Soda commented, dazzling Steve with his smile. 

“Me too,” Steve said, locking eyes with Soda and for a moment, something passed between them. Soda’s face fell all the sudden and Steve knew why. I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles had just come on the radio.

“This was me and Sandy’s song,” He said, voice barely a whisper. Rage overcame Steve, cursing that girl for hurting his Soda. A single tear dripped from Soda’s eye, and Steve was there instantly, wrapping his arms around the boy. Soda threw his arms around Steve’s shoulders and let himself be comforted. Steve felt intense emotions rushing to the surface as he held the smaller boy in his arms. He could push them down for now, but certainly not forever. 

...

Soda was running late to work, again. This morning, someone(Pony) had forgotten to make the new chocolate cake so Darry had to make one really quickly. This had caused quite the argument between Darry and Pony, which Soda, as usual, had to diffuse. It put him in a very sad mood and he couldn’t wait to see Steve. As he pulled up to the gas station, he saw that his friend was working underneath a car. The only parts of him that you could see were his jean-clad legs and booted feet. As Steve heard Soda approaching he slid out from under the car. As usual, he was shirtless. It never used to bother Soda, but now the sight of Steve’s sculpted chest gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. He stepped out of his car and went to stand next to his friend. 

“Hey, Sodapop,” Steve said, giving him an easy grin. The wind blew his hair across his face and Soda had the sudden urge to grab his face and kiss him. “Rough morning?” Steve rubbed at the crease between Soda’s eyebrows affectionately. Soda dropped his scowl and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, Darry and Pony are at it again.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said sincerely, placing a hand on Soda’s arm.

“Not much you can do,” Soda replied, returning Steve’s gaze. He turned as he heard another car approaching. He recognized Evie, Steve’s girlfriend’s, car. She pulled into the lot, honking. Steve dropped his arm hastily, waving to her. The driver was one of her friends, a pretty brunette. They both got out of the car, Evie bounding over to Steve and kissing him on the mouth. Steve chuckled and leaned down so she didn’t have to crane her neck as much. Soda flinched and glanced away quickly, his stomach twisting. Steve and Evie eventually broke apart, Evie nestling herself comfortably under Steve’s arm. Soda smiled at her friend, who made her way over also. He was sure she was very attractive, large bust and curvy hips, long brown hair falling down her back. He didn’t noticed that as much, instead craving sharper, more masculine lines. _ What was wrong with him? _ He wondered. 

“Hiya. My name is Caroline,” She held out her hand to shake, but Soda kissed it lightly instead, never breaking eye contact. She giggled, obviously charmed. Steve sucked in a breath at the gesture, but Soda didn’t notice. Caroline’s red tank-top dipped low, baring her cleavage to everyone. She had a matching bandanna pushing her dark hair from her eyes. Soda noticed how similar she looked to Steve, practically a female version of the greaser. 

“Sodapop Curtis,” He responded. “Although everyone calls me Soda.”

“Nice to meet you, Soda,” Her blue eyes glowed but Soda didn’t feel the normal attraction, instead all he could concentrate was the boy beside him with the fierce scowl on his face. He didn’t understand why, he had Evie at his side. Yet his dark eyebrows were scrunched together. Evie reached out with a ringed finger, tilting Steve’s face down towards her. She kissed his cheek with her red lips, leaving a mark.

“We still on for the drive-in tonight, babe?” 

“Of course,” Steve looked her up and down, undressing her with his eyes. “Can’t wait,” Evie giggled.

“C’mon, Caroline,” She called, walking back over to the car. Caroline gave a little wave to Soda, her eyes suggestive. 

As the girls’ car pulled out of the lot, Steve gave a loud exhale. Soda raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“Don’t want to go tonight?” He asked his friend. Steve raked his hand through his hair, messing it up. 

“No, it’s not that…” Steve trailed off, but then turned to face his best friend. “Ok, it’s that. You gotta save me, man. Evie expects us to hook up tonight, but I just don’t want… I can’t.”

“You got it, man. Whatever you need,” Soda wanted to touch Steve, but he didn’t trust himself to. Steve nodded at Soda.

“Thanks, man. Caroline is a breeze.”

“She is,” Soda turned to go into the gas station, feeling slightly sick. 

...

 

As Soda’s shift dragged on and on, he was more and more miserable. All he could think about was how Steve would be going on a date tonight and he would be sitting at home alone missing him. At the end of their shift, Steve dropped Soda off at his house. Soda’s gut told him not to, but he cracked open a beer. It was the first one in months, but he really needed a release, and to not be inside his head anymore. Soda was quite the lightweight, and after only one he was already feeling giggly. After two more he was gone. When the clock struck seven, he set out to the Nightly Double Drive-In. As he got there, he scanned the lines of cars for Steve’s beloved car. He soon spotted it, and tumbled into the passenger seat unceremoniously. 

“Soda!” Steve exclaimed, jumping a little. He had obviously been zoning out. 

“Hey Stevie. Where’s-” Soda gave a little burp. “Where’s Evie?”

“She left- wait are you drunk?!” Steve sat up straight. “Soda!”

“Just a little tipsy,” Soda said, slightly slurring his words. He gave Steve his signature grin.

“No-” Steve huffed, obviously concerned about his friend. “What would make you get drunk?” When Soda ignored him, he took his chin in his hand and turned his friend’s face towards him. “Why, Soda?”

Soda blushed under Steve’s intense glare. He couldn’t tell him the truth. He shrugged. Steve collapsed back into his chair, disapproval radiating from him. Soda finally felt sick to his stomach. He immediately pushed his door open, took one step outside and puked all over the ground. He heard Steve’s sigh loud from inside the car, and then an incredulous laugh. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders, big hands leading him back to the car. As Steve revved the engine, he spared a glance at his long-time friend.

“You’re an idiot, but I love you,” Soda bit his lip, staring out the window at the night and letting the words sink in.


	2. Part 2(Smut)

When they got back to Steve’s place, Soda called Darry to tell him of his whereabouts. 

“I’m going to get you some water. Clean yourself up,” Steve patted Soda on the shoulder and headed into the kitchen. Soda went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth furiously. 

As Steve headed to the bathroom, he stopped suddenly. Peering around the corner, he could see Steve peeling off his plaid shirt and white t-shirt. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked into the bathroom. Soda leaned against the bathroom counter. Steve handed him his glass of water and stood next to him. 

“Are you going to tell me the real reason you got drunk tonight. It’s really not like you at all,” Soda took a sip of his water, and Steve noticed how it left a little mustache on his upper lip. He could just reach out with his thumb and wipe it away… No. 

“I don’t think you want to know,” Soda’s chocolate eyes were troubled. It wasn’t an uncommon sight. He had a huge heart that felt everything deeply.

“I do,” Steve said softly, placing a finger on Soda’s chin so he was looking at him. It was something that he might’ve done to Evie. Strangely, it felt natural. Soda was silent for a few moments, and he all the sudden flew forward, kissing Steve full on the mouth. Steve was in shock for the second that it had lasted, but then Soda was on the other side of the bathroom, shaking. Steve was trying to process what had just happened. He could still feel the ghost of Soda’s soft lips on his and all he knew was he needed that contact again. He took a step towards Soda, and Soda’s eyes flew up, wild and pleading.

“Steve-” Heart thumping, Steve shut Soda up with a kiss, pressing him against the white bathroom wall. Their slight height difference made it even better. Soda’s hands ran up Steve’s sides to his face, pulling him in. They kissed desperately for a few seconds. Steve was the first to pull away, but he rested his forehead on Soda’s. Soda’s arms remained wrapped around Steve’s neck. The two boys were caught in their own bubble as they breathed the same air.

“What does this mean?” Soda asked. Steve shook his head, putting his hand on Soda’s cheek.

“Kiss first, talk later,” Soda gave a shy grin and Steve kissed him again lightly. He took Soda’s hands and put them above his head, pinning them there with his own hands. Soda’s eyes were watchful and curious. Steve leaned in, leaving a lingering kiss on Soda’s waiting lips. Soda whimpered as Steve pulled away, hips moving forward. Steve smirked, leaning back in to kiss up and down Soda’s jaw and neck. Soda found himself growing embarrassingly hard, and he strained to get out of his jeans. 

“Steve!” He gasped as Steve found a specifically sensitive patch of skin. Steve licked and bit it, then trailed up with his hot breath tickling Soda’s sensitive skin and nipped his earlobe.

“I need to touch you so bad,” Soda’s voice trembled with need and Steve released his wrists. Soda’s hands were immediately tugging at Steve’s leather jacket. Steve shook it off and it fell to the floor. He pulled off his white t-shirt that was underneath next and Soda’s hands were all over his chest and arms. Steve groaned and leaned in to kiss Soda, fingers threading in his thick hair. Steve, suddenly feeling bold, rolled his hips so that their crotches brushed. Soda’s knees suddenly weak and he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. Steve repeated the action, loving the pleasure that was coursing through his veins. Soda moaned and his knees went out from under him. Steve caught him, laughing at his wide-eyed friend. 

“Bed?” He asked his pink-cheeked friend. Soda nodded quickly, trying to stand but Steve simply swept him up in his arms. 

“Steve…” He sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Shh,” Steve walked them to his bedroom and set Soda down next to the bed. Soda fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Steve with him by his shoulders. Steve collapsed with an oomph on top of the grinning Soda. He raised his eyebrow at his friend. Moonlight filtered in through the window and it made Soda’s skin glow. Steve ran his hands over Soda’s bare skin, the image of Soda underneath his on his bed burnt into his mind. 

“So pretty,” He whispered, kissing Soda’s collarbone. Soda’s hands firmly gripped Steve’s waist, like he was the only thing anchoring him to the earth. Maybe he was.

“Touch me, Steve. I need your hands on me,” He whispered. Steve’s brain short-circuited at Soda’s dirty talk. He kissed Soda teasingly as his fingers worked on Soda’s belt. Soda undid Steve’s belt too.

“What a dirty mouth,” Steve smirked at Soda as he shifted Soda higher up on the bed. He got the belt undone and slipped Soda’s jeans off. He also shimmied out of his own jeans. The discarded clothing fell in heaps at the side of the bed. Steve took a moment to admire the beautiful boy on the bed. His hair fell perfectly on his forehead, curling into little blond wisps at the end. His chest rose and fell evenly. His eyes were lidded and his dilated eyes watched Steve expectantly. Steve positioned himself between Soda’s legs and pulled his boxers back, watching in fascination as Soda’s length was freed. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking softly and Soda moaned loudly, seeming to melt back into the bed. 

“Steve, oh my god…” He trailed off. His name on Soda’s lips lit a fire in Steve’s stomach. He continued to stroke, wanting Soda to get lost in pleasure. Soda’s legs jerked and Steve realised that he must be close to coming. He moved up Soda’s body, kissing him gently. Soda’s fingers sought out Steve’s own length and they soon found it. Steve kissed him more needily as Soda’s fingers worked over the head. It felt glorious. He slowed down his own strokes so they could come at the same time. As he felt himself nearing orgasm, he sped up. Soda whimpered and his head fell back onto the pillow, eyes locked onto Steve’s as they came at the same time. 

Steve rolled off of Soda so they were lying side by side. He couldn’t find any words to describe what had just happened so he lay in silence, post-orgasm fatigue settling into his bones. Soda turned over so that he was laying on his side. Wordlessly, he kissed Steve. It was sweet and slow and everything Soda. When Soda pulled away Steve saw a tear slip out of the corner of his eye. He frowned and gently wiped it away.

“What is it?” He stroked Soda’s hair comfortingly.

“It’s just…” Soda swallowed, looking into Steve’s eyes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Steve’s voice was thick with emotion but he said it without hesitation. Soda flipped onto his other side facing away from Steve and scooted back so he was pressed against Steve. Steve wrapped himself around Soda and pulled a blanket over their lower halves. 

“Goodnight,” Soda mumbled sleepily. Steve pressed a kiss behind Soda’s ear.

“Goodnight love.”

  
  



End file.
